Protection
by Ultimate Mask
Summary: After the first bloody meeting with Corona Soul gets a special family visitor. Please read if you love Soul with all your heart; you'll hopefully love it!
1. Chapter 1

I just was thinking why didn't they tell Soul's family when he got hurt and this is what my mind worked out during a dream thanks hope you like. Please Review Nicely.

Maka sat beside the door that leads to where her partner was having emergency surgery. She was broken; she had broken him with herself. Taken him down as though she was an anchor. Why did he protect her? Was she really worth it? No, that was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't. She was a flat book worm.

She was consumed with her sadness. Her surroundings seemed like pointless distractions compared to what was going on inside her head. Until, through her tears she saw a white haired figure walking towards her. Her mind raced even faster than before. She pushed her tears away with her sleeves so her vision would become clear.

She looked at the man now standing in front of her. He looked like Soul but he was taller and older. He looked to be in his mid twenties. His hair was more tamed then Soul's jungle of white.

When she finally snapped out of her trance he was looking and feeling uncomfortable. He started for she was speechless. "I'm Wes Evans, Soul's older brother."

She was stunned but also relieved that someone else was there to help her comfort soul when he finally woke. "I'm Maka Albarn."

His face turned from plain to bitter, "Soul's partner?"

Her shock seemed to only grow. "Yes, I'm his miester."

"I see there's not a scratch on you." His teeth clenched.

"I . . I . . " She stumbled backwards and bumped her back onto the wall.

He was starting to get mad and she was fully aware. "How is it that he goes into critical condition yet you're perfectly fine?"

"He . . Was . . Protecting me." She turned her gaze to her feet covering her hair with her bangs.

Wes turned around and face the opposing wall from the one Maka was leaning on. Hi fist swung at and struck the wall. Leaving a bang in both their ears. "God Soul!"

The two's scene was interrupted by Professor Stein. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy the wall Mr. Evans."

Wes faced the teacher and gaped at his bare hands, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this it's just that. I got the call six hours ago and jumped on a plain immediately and," He trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Stein put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Its fine, and we're all worried for Soul. That said the surgery was a success and you two can both go in and see him. He's still asleep but he should wake in a few hours."

Wes and Maka's faces light up. He put his hand on the doctor's shoulder mimicking him. "Thank you for saving my little brother. You mhave no idea how much it means to me."

Stein smiled his smirk, "Don't mention it. It is my job."

Wes unlatched from the middle aged man, "I'm going to go in and see him, thank you Doctor." He bumped past Maka lightly gracing her shoulder.

Stein turned to see the girl. Her smile was huge she was relieved and grateful. A mixture that made her content and chased away the thoughts of guilt. Her teacher started, "We called Soul's family to inform them of the situation."

Maka didn't think she just hugged, "Thank you Professor Stein."

The man sighed deeply, "Your welcome Maka."

"I'm going to go in now." Maka went to enter the room but was stopped by her with the sight she saw. Wes was bawling his eyes out while standing just above Soul. Maka didn't know what to do. His guy was completely different then her Soul. He would never show such emotion.

Wes noticed her presence and turned away and shook his head to scatter the tears. "I'm sorry. It's just that seeing him for the first time in such a long time." He stressed his words. "And coming to see him like this. It's hard."

Maka went to walk to him but then stopped at Soul. He was asleep but not peacefully. His face was contorted and obviously in pain. "He wouldn't want us to cry though. He'd say it's not what cool guys do." She laughed to block her tears.

Wes sat down in one of the three chairs. "Since we were young, no since he was born I was always protecting him. He used to stick up for kids at my parent's parties." He started to laugh and showed off his normal teeth. "He'd stand up to these kids at least five years older. I'd have to get involved and then Soul would tell me in his toughest voice which really wasn't that tough when he was four, 'cool guys don't need their brother's help.'"

Maka put her hand over her face and started to giggle. Wes looked up surprised like he hadn't relised who exactly he was talking to. He put his hands on his lap and finished up, "Well yeah um, I think I'm going to take a nap. I've been half way around the world today."

"Oh! Okay well I guess I'll just rest as well." She sat in the farthest seat from him and closed her eyes. As she drifted away she drifted into a dream of horror. Where Soul permently hated her for being such a idiot and weakling. Where he went back with his family and left her all alone to face the kishens. Where he hated her with all his soul and she could always feel it with her perception. The pulsating hitting her no matter how hard she tried to block it's exsistance.

When she finally woke, her body was covered in her sweet. She calmed herself down by reading a book she had on her. In an hour she had drifted back to sleep but her mind didn't wander it didn't dream at all.

Hope you loved will be a couple more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope You like!

Soul woke to Maka and Wes being in uncomfortable silence. He sat up in a groggy state of mind; both of them now staring at him. All he could think of to say was, "Wes what are you doing here?" Wes practically jumped out of his seat and took Soul into an inescapable hug.

Wes started to cry as Soul stayed silent, "You scared me so bad. You have no idea." He paused waiting for a response when he didn't receive one he continued, "I promise I'm going to protect you from now on. Like I used to, I should have never stayed quite about my feelings of you coming here."

Soul pushed his brother away from him so that he sat on the bed beside him, "You don't need to protect me! I'm not a little kid and I'm a demon scythe!" Soul felt a pain in his chest from his outburst.

He put his hand over his chest as Maka rushed over to him. "Soul, are you okay?"

Her worried face made him hold in the pain trying not to worry her. "Yeah, Maka. Of course I'm fine." He smiled his usual shark teeth smile. She smiled slightly believing him.

Wes gaped at his younger brother, "No you're not 'okay.' You just came out of emergency surgery because you were protecting her." He pointed an accusing finger at Maka. She looked crushed.

Soul was quick to stand up for her, "It's not Maka's fault she was trying to protect me!" he turned his gaze away from the two and his voice to a shallow whisper, "Wes don't do this, please."

Wes stood up, "Don't do what Soul? What I should have done when your first joined this crazy school?"

He paced back and forth while Soul tried to calm him down, "Wes I'm fine. I promise. I'll be up and out of this bed in no time. You don't have to worry so much."

Wes stared at Soul after the last comment, "Soul if I don't who will. Mom and Dad, no they don't care. All they care about is success in music." He saw Soul's face turn to a hurt contort of pain, ashamed and guilt and back pattled, "Which is stupid because you're a genius and they just don't get your style."

Soul looked down at his opened palm hands covering his bold crimson eyes with his messy bangs, "Yeah."

Wes continued with his rant, "Your partner? No because if she really cared about you not you being a death scythe she would tell you this life is too dangerous."

Soul snapped out of his trance of self pity while Maka started to cry. "Maka does care, Wes! She's my best friend and partner!" Maka smiled at him loving the words his mouth made. Soul gently smiled at her back. She still felt guilty for his pain but somehow he made her momentarily forget.

"Best friend?" He sat back on the bed. "Oh yeah that's right you ditched your old best friend, Taylor when you came here because she objected because she cared!"

"It wasn't like that Wes." Soul said with hurt all over his face.

Wes noticed this and felt terrible about what he had just said. He was supposed to protect not break him. "I'm sorry, Soul. I didn't mean to say that. I just . . . You can't stay here. You'll be killed eventually."

Soul and Maka both exchanged glances knowing what he was implying. Soul spoke up looking his concerned brother in the eye, "I'm not leaving Maka."

"Soul, please? We'll find a new life for you. It doesn't have to involve music or being a weapon. Please Soul, you're all I have." He smiled weakly, "And I'm not going to sit back any longer." He now found confidence; knowing that was the only way to convince Soul.

"Wes?" Soul looked heartbroken that he was causing his brother so much pain. "I'm safe here I promise."

Just as the words came out of his mouth Black*Star came bursting though the door. He jumped onto Soul's bed pushing Wes and Maka off onto the floor. He shook Soul up and down shouting. "Soul it's alright I'm here buddy! Look into my eyes and you'll be in great shape!"

In a second Black*Star had been dragged off of Soul by Wes. "What the hell do you think you were just doing?" Wes's tone was scary and the fact that he could over power Black*Star was as well. His eyes burned into a firry crimson that Soul's eyes couldn't even compete with. Black*Star for a milla second looked shaken and in distress.

Black*Star was shocked at the man's actions and appearance, "I'm the Great Black*Star! The one that will surpass God! And that is my super cool friend right there so move aside."

Wes looked shocked. There was silence until Wes started to Laugh and turned to Soul. "Get a replacement for Taylor much?" Maka had now heard the name Taylor twice and was starting to wonder why she hadn't heard of her before.

Soul looked terrified, "No! I didn't! Tay-"

Wes interrupted him, "Soul, this guy is the male version of Taylor. You know that friend you ditched to come and get yourself killed. So you do miss her?"

Black*Star became furious, "There is no one like me! I'm one of a kind! Right Soul?"

Soul looked speechless. Then caught his footing, "Yeah Black*Star there's no other you."

Black*Star pumped his chest out, "Yeah that's right!"

Wes smirked, "I guess I'll just have to call her and we'll compare the two." Wes went to walk out of the room.

Soul went to go get out of bed and stop him. "No! Wes?" his chest felt like it was on fire and he fell to the ground. Seeing only black and fading with the growing pain. Wes quickly rushed with Maka back to him. He lifted him back into bed and realized he was already back to sleep. Soul was gone with no sign of coming back soon.

Wes turned to Maka as soon as he knew Soul couldn't hear him because of his state. "You should start looking for a new partner because my brother will not be here for much longer."

Maka looked shocked while Black*Star got defensive, "Hey buddy! He'll stay here if he wants to tay here so back off!"

Wes turned to the blue haired boy, "Yes he will but what if he doesn't want to stay here?" Wes smiled having a plan form in his head. "I'm going to step out to make a call, if Souil wakes please tell him I'll be back soon with candy corn."

Maka looked dumbfounded, "Candy corn? What?"

Wes looked shock, "It is his favorite candy/ thing in the world." She looked ashamed that she didn't know and Wes picked up on it. "Hmm this might be easier then I first thought." With that he walked out leaving the two speechless.

Hope you liked it! I'm going to try and get two more chapters out before school starts but no promises please review and alert thing you know when you get an email with the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like! Please comment and review and all that jaze!

Soul hadn't waked up since the episode with Wes five hours ago. Maka was starting to get worried but Doctor /medusa had assured her he'd wake up soon. (He he they don't know she's a witch yet ) She was there with Tsubaki and Black*Star waiting for Soul to wake. Maka and Tsubaki had convinced Black*Star not to rough house with Soul until he was better. Tsubaki phrased it that Soul would enjoy it more.

They were playing mind numbing card games when Patty, Kid and Liz arrived. Liz and Kid looked upset but Patty's face was twisted with pain. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like crazy. She noticed Maka and Tsubaki's eyes glued to her and wiped tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand. Unfortunately, they just wouldn't stop.

Black *Star broke the silence, "You okay Patty?"

She faked a smile but couldn't stop the tears. Liz took her into a hug. Also faking a smile she said, "I'm going to take her home Kid. Sorry."

Kid nodded, "It's alright I understand." The two left leaving the group worried. The young Shinigami continued once they had left. "We just met Wes Evans."

Black*Star jumped out of his seat, "Did he make Patty cry? I'm going to pound his face in!" (Sorry I'm a crazy PattyxBlack*Star fan they'd be such a fun couple!)

Maka reached for Soul's hand. It was at his side while he slept on the bed. Holding it tight with both of hers she whispered, "What did he say?"

"He wants Soul completely away from DWMA. He was trying to convince my father to expel him, but my father said, 'No.' Wes started blaming the academy for Soul and your incident." Kidd stiffened and sat down on the bed beside Soul's. "It turns out Soul is Emancipated."

Black*Star had no clue what that meant so he said, "I don't think Maka knows what that is."

Maka snapped at him, "Yes I do it's when a minor becomes freed from his parents and becomes his own adult. You're the one who doesn't know what the term means." Tsubaki tried to calm her miester.

"May I continue?" Kidd asked still in his calm sad voice. The two nodded, "It turns out his parents don't have the best relationship with him to say the least. Apparently they sent him here hoping he'd be killed. They also had him Emancipated so they had no responsibility for him. I could go into further detail but I don't think it's my place."

"That's horrible for Soul," Tsubaki said.

"Supposedly his brother is the only real family he has. My father explained that the only way Soul leaves the academy is on his own terms because he's his own guardian. Wes said he'd be staying in Death city until Soul came with him."

Maka started to tear up, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Black*Star put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright when Soul's better we'll go together and rough that Wes up a little."

Kidd interjected, "That wouldn't be the best course of actions. Turns out Soul's family are famous rich musicians. He'd have you arrested in a heartbeat."

Maka gripped her partner's hand tighter finding that the only comforting thing in the room. "I can't believe his own family sent him to the academy because they want him dead. That's horr-"

"Who told you that?" Soul's eyes were open and blazing crimson red. He was furious with what he had just discovered by waking. Maka stayed silently stunned. His voice now harder than before, "Who told you that?"

Kid spoke up, "I overheard Wes tell my father while he was trying to convince him to expel you."

Soul took his hand back from Maka and started to rub it with the other, "That hurt by the way."

"I'm sorry," was all Maka could get out.

Black*Star tried to comfort Soul, "Don't worry Soul I'll put your jerk brother in his place!"

Soul looked at him with honest eyes, "Wes isn't a jerk he's just an overprotective brother. In his mind he's doing the right thing. He can be so uncool some times."

Maka whispered, "He told me to tell you he'd be back with Candy Corn."

Soul's face lit up for a brief second and then he went back to his cool self. "Oh." Maka was startled that he liked Candy Corn that much to loose his cool demeenar.

Kidd spoke not being able to hold his burning question any longer, "Soul, are you going to leave the academy?"

Soul smirked his sharky tooth smile, "Not a chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Wes stood in the door frame.

There was a girl standing beside him. She was the same age as the meisters and weapons. She had wavy reddy purple hair that almost resembled raspberries; it was down and fell to just above her elbows. Her eyes a greeny hazel that complimented her red apple colored blump lips. Black relaxed fit jeans, a white armless blouse that had ripped fabric on the front in a twisting design and a small flowered fabric hoodie covered her perfectly curved body that would almost rival Blair's.

The girl was holding back tears. Her voice was low, "Wes told me you almost died. I told you not to come here didn't I? I would have never helped you train if I knew this. . . . . would happen." Soul was frozen. He couldn't move his chest felt like it was being ripped apart again. The girl realized she was being too emotional for her liking and shook her head. "But that's to be expected with me not around!"

Soul snapped out of it, "Wes I told you not to call Taylor!"

Taylor laughed, "Wow, I'm right here. So you're saying I'm not aloud to visit my best friend when he's in the hospital!" She air quoted 'Best Friend.' "Oh wait are we still friends? Because I was kind of confused when you told me that thing and left for this fucked up place!" She started to realize what she was saying and who was listening.

Soul looked down and once again covered his eyes with his bangs, "Can we talk about this later? Please this is so uncool?" Maka was feeling so in the dark it was paaing her off. But really what was she to do demand to hear the story from the beginning.

She sighed, "Yeah when you get out of here we can go for pizza or something and figure things out." She smiled annoyed at their company.

Black*Star couldn't contain himself any longer. He walked up to the girl and looked her in the eye, "How could she like me?" He asked Wes and Soul. The two looked each other up and down.

Taylor laughed, "You? Like me? No way in hell!"

Wes laughed, "You'd be surprise. Let's try something out." The man smiled and ushered for the two to sit down. They sat beside each other. What are your goals in life Black*Star?"

Black*Star shouted, "To surpass GOD of course!"

"And yours?"

"To paint a picture that makes the Monalisa look bad."

Wes chuckled, "See you're both delusional."

"Hey!" They both stood up. "Soul, tell him that isn't true." They realized they were talking together and looked at each other skeptically.

Taylor suggested to Blck*Star, "Why don't you just go play your little God game in the corner and let the mature people comfort Soul."

"Like you're doing such a great job you and him," He pointed to Wes. "Have only made him feel worse!"

Soul sighed, "Who am I kidding; you guys are pretty similar. Sorry." He cringed knowing the yelling that would follow.

So yeah it's over hop you like! REVIEW or I'll take your souls!


	4. Chapter 4

After almost an hour of Black*Star and Taylor Yelling at Soul and Wes for comparing the two of them Medusa walked in. She seemed shocked to see the visitors yelling at the patient. She walked over beside Soul, "Are you feeling much better?" Her smile was a perfect fake.

Soul smirked, "Yeah I'm feeling much cooler now."

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm going to need to do an exam. If now isn't a good time I can come back." She peered at the large crowd in the room.

Black*Star sighed deeply, "We'll be back tomorrow Soul. I don't want to stick around just in case you have to take off your pants. Try not to miss me too much, like that's possible." He started to walk out with everyone except Maka, Taylor and Wes in tow.

Medusa pulled over a chair and sat down, looking soul in the eyes she asked, "Have you been having any chest pains of any kind?"

"No, not that I can think of," From the corner of her eye Maka could see Taylor clutch the clothe of her shirt where her heart would be.

"That's good. Could you take your shirt off so I can check your stitches?"

The teen glanced at Maka then to Taylor. Maka had a guilty blush on her cheeks where Taylor had a smug nothing-I-haven't-seen-before look. "Sure," He lifted his shirt above his head pausing for a second because of a shot of pain.

Wes stopped his arms. Helping his brother gently remove the shirt he said, "Don't strain yourself it's still earl-"

They all could see the boy's chest fully now. This was all of except Medusa's first time seeing the scar and they were shocked to see how large in truth it truly was but there was more. Where the stitches were there seemed to be small drips of blood seeping out.

Soul looked down to see what they were all staring at and he simply sighed. "It's fine."

Medusa spoke up, "You might have open the stitches; I need you to slowly lay down." Soul listened to the nurse. "Have you been under stress or moving around?"

"Uhhhh maybe." Soul looked ashamed.

"Maka could you pass me one of those clothes on the shelf?" The girl nodded. Once Medusa had a clothe in her hands she started to dad the blood off. Medusa frowned. "It looks as if three of your stitches have come out I'm going to have to redo them."

"Okay." He looked slightly sheepish.

Medusa smiled, "I'll give you some pain killers don't worry." She got up and started for the door. "I'll go get what I need and come back and stitch you up."

Wes exited the room, "I've got to make a call."

"Kay,' soul replied.

Taylor started to talk as soon as he had left the room. She couldn't stand silence, "So how many kishin souls have you two collected? You've got to be close to finishing right?"

Maka sighed, "We actually had 99 kishin souls but we messed up on the witch and accidentally killed a cat."

"What? I thought you guys be done long ago! It doesn't take that long to collect souls if you know how." Taylor crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as to say wow you must really suck.

Maka too serious afence and commented, "How in the world would you know?" She copied the other girl's pose.

Taylor smirked, "Well actually I-"

"No!" Soul looked terrified. His arm was stretched out towards the two girls. "Tay, have mercy please."

"But she asked Soul," Taylor smiled and sat back down in the closest chair to Soul. "I feel obligated to tell her."

Maka was confused but she knew that she wanted to know. "Soul why don't you want her to tell me?"

Taylor answered for him, "Because he thinks you'll have hurt feelings."

"What? No tell me!" Maka was fuming now. Soul looked shocked at how easy Taylor had tricked Maka.

"Well our story basically goes like this." Taylor sweetly smiled and patted the chair beside her gesturing for Maka to sit down. She did so. "Soul becomes a demon scythe, gets scared, Child hood friend me comes in and offers to help him, we partner up as weapon miester team. But we didn't know about this whole death DWMA thing so we basically just killed Kishins because it was the right thing to do. We never counted though. If we had I'd estimate we'd probably killed about three thousand give or take."

Maka looked stunned, "What? But when I met Soul he never said anything about another partner?" soul looked ashamed. He had lied and done a great job of it until now.

Taylor continued now looking a little sad. "I thought you had forced him to come with you at first. When I came back from a family trip he was gone. I headed straight to DWMA and was about to walk straight up to you two and take him back but . . . " She trailed off tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

"But what?" she looked to Soul but he looked as if he might also be crying behind his bangs.

"It was the first time I'd ever seen you. The two of you were riding his bike. I caught a glimpse of your face and you. . . "

"I what? Please stop stalling."

Taylor looked up making contact with Maka's eyes with her own. "You look like Soul's little sister. Actually almost identical except hair and eye color."

Maka looked shocked she thought it was going ot be something horrible, "So what's the big deal." 

Taylor went stunned, "You don't kno-"

Soul cut her off, "When I first partially transformed into a scythe, I was playing with my little sister. I lifted her up like I always do and my blade cut her in two."

Maka looked speech less almost as if she was dumb. She was blinded by one question alone though, Why hadn't he told her? She ran out of the room leaving a crying girl and a broken boy in the room filled with gory memories.

Hope you loved! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave." Soul was so cold with his words but his eyes were like fire. The combination could have easily scared any Kishin.

Taylor giggled, "Don't be silly Soul. I didn't do anything wrong she's the one that wanted to know. I just feed her curiosity."

Wes's face seemed to have an epiphany. "I got you some Candy Corn!"

Soul replied with a voice that could shatter the hearts of little children everywhere, "I don't care!" Slumping up from his pillow he continued to look as if he would eat them both momentarily.

Wes and Taylor both gave him a look of shock. Wes finally said, "But you love Candy Corn!" He pulled the hefty bag out of his jacket pocket. Thinking he could intise the boy he wagged it in front of the pianist's face. "Come on!"

Soul screamed and back handed the sweets across the room, "You two have wrecked my life in less than a week! You've made my best friend hate my guts! You guys are so uncool!" His tone resembled one he'd speak with his madness with.

Taylor stiffened and turned so that her back was facing Soul. "Soul, she's not your best friend. She can't even do this job right." The room went silent for a moment while everyone soaked the statements in. In a low shallow voice Taylor asked, "Once, you told me we were best friends, right?"

Soul spoke evenly not wavering the slightest. "Yes, I did."

Twirling now to face him she pleaded, "You left me for another mister, why can't you leave her for me? I mean I get that you had to try to get to know her because of her looks but, Soul?" Soul couldn't help feel horrible he knew she had waited for him not daring to use a different weapon on the honor of their friendship, while he. He had actually become Maka's weapon and to top it off let Black*Star foolishly use him.

Wes walked to his bed side, "Soul, it's been long enough you can't live your whole life chasing Laura's ghost in Maka forever. It's not good for you or Maka."

Soul looked so sad that Wes regretted saying anything and coming at all. Deep down he truly cared for Soul like no one on this planet could compare. Soul was the only Family he could actually be himself with. Finally, the demon scythe spoke, "I know but I'm selfish. I know I'm hurting her and taking advantage of her by being her partner but I . . . I . . . . Just can't leave her. When I'm with her I feel like I'm with Laura again you have no idea how much they're alike. But at the same time completely different." Soul smiled an honest smile not a grin of a smirk an honest to god smile. It warmed them both that was one of the things they both had missed most about Soul his true smiles.

Taylor spoke after huffing out an abnormally large breath, "I'll go and try to smooth things over with her, cool?"

"No! Not Cool!" She was walking out of the door while he screamed. "Taylor! Don't you dare!"

Only Wes and Soul were left in the room. The smaller of the two pleaded, "Please go and stop her."

"Can't sorry, it wouldn't be right to leave you here alone." He sat once again in the seat closest to Soul. "So how have you been up until your accident?" He smiled looking sincerely interested.

Soul realizing he couldn't stop Taylor and that this was a perfect opportunity to prove he was happy started to tell Wes all about his adventures and friends. They both laughed at how Taylor and Black*Star could be the best of friends if they weren't so stubborn. They both liked talking to each other like they used to. It brought back memories. Soul wished it didn't take a pink freak cutting up his chest to see his brother.

****In Soul and Maka's Apartment****

Maka's green eyes were blurred by tears. She was strangling a pillow to her face in Soul's usual spot on the coach. She felt so confused, she didn't know if she should be guilty because of Soul's scar or if she should be mad at him for just being her partner because of how she looked or if she should be grateful because he'd done this all already but he'd do it again for her. She was simply confused. (Oxymoron!)

She was in the midst of balling her eyes out when she heard a Bang! Bang! Bang! Form the door. She decided to leave it. Once again Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! It wasn't going to stop till she answered so she wiped the tears away and walked to the door. Taking in a breath of air she answered the door. There Taylor stood. It was a little less than a hour since they'd seen each other.

She had changed clothes and now her top was a black and white concert shirt of Evans Blue. She was smiling and didn't wait for an invitation to come in. She made her way to the kitchen and sat down. After remarking about the size of the home she called to Maka who was still frozen at the door, "Hey! Come sit down we need to talk!"

Maka nervously made her way over to Taylor. Sitting on the opposite side of the table she asked, "Why are you here?"

Taylor sighed and answered. "Because you mean a lot to Soul and he means a lot to me. And I sort of chased you away and now he's stuck in the hospital without you and I'm pretty sure you're the one he wants there the most. So I've come here to see if there is anything I can do or say to get you to go back. So is there?"

The shock on Maka's face was plain to see. She thought it over for a second and then answered I want you to tell me everything about Soul that I don't know. I want to know him as well as you do. I want there to be no more secrets between us. Also I want to know about Laura and you." Maka looked determined.

Taylor smiled calmly. "Okay, I'll tell you all I know."

Hope you loved please comment I know it was a slow chapter sorry!


	6. Chapter 6: We could be friends? Right?

The bands and songs mentioned aren't mine but I love them and they remind me of Soul so yeah

Taylor scratched her head for a second, "Okay, first do you know about music?" Her eyes soften.

"Yeah," Maka nodded her head. "I know, he's amazing at playing the piano. He played an amazing song when I first met him. He said, 'this is the kind of person I am,' and just started to play. I know his family, are a bunch of famous musicians and I know he loves jazz."

"Well you are kind of missing some stuff." She smiled. "He's not just amazing at playing the piano but he also is incredible at writing music as well. His lyrics are awesome I swear it's like I listen to them and I don't even recognize him." Taylor got up like she owned the place and walked over to the fridge. "His family excluding Wes are sick jerks! That's why he got emancipated."

"Yeah I heard they let him come here hoping he'd be killed." Maka frowned feeling bad for complaining about her papa in front of Soul.

Taylor pulled out some chocolate milk out and poured two glasses. "That's not just it. In their opinion Soul's style of music is bad so they completely look down on him and prize Wes. His dad is a drunk and his mom is bitchy as hell."

"Oh."

"They didn't want anything to do with him, until people started to like his music." She smiled. "This band Breaking Benjamin loved his stuff so much that half of their songs are his. After the record was released Soul, a friend of us both and I got matching tattoos!" She took off her shoe. On the bottom of her foot was a single music note decorated with fancy black in gradings. Along the sole in plain text said, 'Continue to be cool'

"On his it says, 'paint with only your finest colors.' I wrote his saying and he wrote mine. When we went to the tattoo parlor I neither knew what was going on our foot. He wrote mine and I wrote his when I got to finally look I wasn't surprised. Cool and uncool is like his way of saying morally right and wrong."

Maka laughed, "Yeah I picked that up."

They both smiled and this was the first Taylor felt that maybe they could get along for the sake of Soul. She handed Maka a glass, "So any questions so far?"

Maka nodded, "What's your guy's relationship?"

Taylor blew air up at her bangs, "We've been friends forever. We were miester and weapon for some good years; until you know you came along." She smiled hiding her anger. "We were dating for a while before he left but it was more of friends with benefits." She tapped her chin. "Oh, and he's my back up plan. You know like if we're both forty and have nobody in our lives we'll get married and have kids or whatever."

"Oh," Maka was shocked, she almost regretted asking the question. She gulped thinking of her next question, "Do I really look like Soul's sister, Laura?"

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, you really do. I've got a picture if you want to see it."

Maka spoke so quickly it shocked Taylor, "Yes, please."

Taylor pulled out her wallet. She pulled out a compartment and about twenty pictures came out all attached like a chain. Maka looked at them almost all of them had soul in them. There was one other face reoccurring it was a guy a year or two older than them. He had black short hair and was pretty big for what she assumed his age to be. He was in a picture with Soul and they were wrestling on a beach.

She pointed to him, "Who's that?"

Taylor smiled, "A friend of mine and Soul's. His name is Jesse. He plays the electric guitar. When him, and Soul get together they stay up for like three days at a time writing and playing." Taylor huffed. We were at my family's cabin when I took this picture. They were wrestling to see who got the last piece of water melon. The funny thing is while they were fighting I ate it."

Maka smiled, she was glad Soul had good friends beside her and Black*Star. Taylor shuffled to the end and put a picture in her face, "This is Laura. She meant a lot to Soul. We used to bash DWMA. Mock you guys for doing it for the wrong reasons. You guys only save people and stop kishins because you think that'll make you death scythes. If you didn't look like her he wouldn't be here." She looked serious.

Maka was shocked. In the picture there was a little girl who looked exactly like she had when she was younger. The only differences were between them was the color of hair and eyes. Her and a much younger Soul were riding on a motorcycle. It was obvious he was way too young to drive.

"She really does look like me." Maka stared intently at Taylor, "Is there anything else I should know before I go back?"

Taylor avoided eye contact, "There might be one thing you should know."

"What is it?"

Taylor made eye contact and took a deep breath, "I've made my decision. I'm not leaving Death City till he comes with me. He's my best friend and I get that he needed to get to know you but it's been long enough." She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a key with a purple feather on the key chain. "I know you all think we're jerks and all but how would you feel if someone took Soul from you without even talking to you then let him get hurt." Maka was now the one avoiding eye contact. "Let's go I've got a bike. We've got to get you back to the hospital!"

"Wait! We have to talk first!" Maka basically shouted.

Taylor looked at her with curiosity, "Do you have more questions?"

"No, I've also made a decision. Soul is also my best friend. I don't mind that he's your best friend." She shook her head, "No that's a lie, I'm jealous that you two have a relationship that I wish I had with him but that won't stop me from doing my best to do what's right for Soul!" Maka looked at Taylopr with that piercing look that screamed Maka's got determination. "And I think what's right for Soul is to stay here!"

Hope someone liked it!


	7. Chapter 7 Share? eye twitch

When Maka and Taylor arrived Soul and Wes were fast asleep. Soul lay in the bed snoring up a storm while Wes was almost falling out of his chair. Their expressions were identical one only being a little bigger than the other. Taylor walked over to Wes and hit his arm. "Wake up you idiot! It's the middle of the day!"

Wes woke and fell to the ground from being startled. He rubbed his head and stood. Looking a lot more like Soul because of the messy hair he asked, "How'd you get her back here? I didn't actually think you could do it."

Taylor glared at him, "I'm a master of persuasion!" He muttered under his breath something about not inviting her next time. She yelled in return and woke Soul.

He mumbled a bit and then sat up, "Maka?" He looked drossy. From the look of his eyes he was still not in the same time zone as 100%.

She walked over to him, "I'm sorry." Sitting down in the chair closest to him Maka held his hand. "I was in the wrong. I'm not saying you weren't as well but you're not in the best shape right now so I'm temporarily forgiving you."

Soul smirked, "I swear I'll tell you everything."

Taylor sat by his feet, "Already taken care of."

"Are you serious?" Wes was still acting a little tired. "And you aren't worried about Alexa?"

Maka perked up, "Who's Alexa?

Soul's hand felt cold, "She's my old stalker. Imagine Blair on stair odes. She tried to cut off all of Taylor's fingers and toes so she couldn't touch me." A shiver went up Soul's spine.

Maka looked over to see Taylor in tears. It took all she had not to laugh. "She's so scary! Soul, you forgot to mention she killed my fish! Poor innocent Bubbles! He was so young and she let him die in a toilet filled with cleaner! She locked me in the closet for eight hours after that!"

Wes deadpanned, "We didn't tell her we were coming to see you. It got worse without you around Soul. Alexa would always ask, 'Where's my white rabbit?' Unfortunately I see her a lot because of my mother. She likes the freak. She says she's a good influence because of her charity work or whatever. I've tried a million and two times to tell her but I always get the same thing . . "

Soul and Wes both mimicked their mother in a girly fancy voice, "Alexa is an angle. You could learn a thing or two from her, dear. I should call her and invite her for a weekend at the cabin."

It impressed the blonde that they were so good at the impression. Maka stood up with confidence in her eyes, "I'm not scared of some stalker! I deal with Blair everyday! And she stuffs her boobs in your face to wake you!"

Taylor seemed to get mad, "What?" Her eye seemed to twitch when she commented, "I can't wait to meet her."

Wes looked at Soul with a serious expression, "What's your secret?"

Maka chopped him. "Maka Chop!" It felt strange when he looked up to her like he had no idea why she had hit him. Soul laughed. It was a genuine laugh. He did so for over a minute and just as Maka thought he would stop he got louder. He only finished when Black*Star and Tsubaki came through the door.

Black*Star glared at Wes then to Taylor they both just acted like nothing had happen. Tsubaki walked in and greeted Maka and Soul. Black*Star approached Soul on opposite side of the bed as Maka. "Do you want me to chase these guys out?"

Soul laughed and shook his head, "No but thanks anyways. They're cool."

He pierced Taylor with a stare, "You just give me the word, okay?" She glared back and after a few seconds she flipped him the bird.

"Okay." Soul smirked. "You people do know you don't need to be here. I'll get out in a couple days. I'm cool with no company."

Maka held on to his hand. "Don't be stupid."

Taylor laughed, "Wes and me have nothing else to do, yet." Her smile made both Maka and Soul worry a little.

Tsubaki asked in her polite voice, "Yet? What are you planning on doing?"

Wes covered his face with his hand. "I won't be here for much longer. A couple of hours ago mom called. She said if I didn't get back to the concert tour she'd come here herself."

Black*Star exploded with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA! You still take orders from your mother! You're a mommy's boy unlike the great I who answers to no one!"

Soul spoke to the sad looking Wes, "It was awesome to see you after so long even if you threw my whole life on its side. It was cool to see you." They exchanged knowing looks and Wes stood from his seat.

"I'll be back Soul as soon as the tour is over. This isn't like our last good bye, expect to see me soon. I'll be barring surprises!" After brushing his clothes off of imaginary dust he left.

Black*Star turned to Taylor, "Aren't you going to follow him?"

"No, I'm an artist. I can work anywhere." She sat at the end of Soul's bed. "And if I left that would interfere with my schooling."

"You didn't?" Soul looked horrified. "Taylor, tell me you're joking."

"I'd be lying. Before I went to go pick up Maka I filled out an enrollment form for DWMA." She twiddled her thumbs knowing how upset Soul was. "I want to find out what all the fuss is about. It's just a plus that I can easily keep an eye on you."

Maka had only taken one thing out of what she had revealed to them all. She was enrolling. She needed a new weapon. She was moving on from Soul. This was progress in her mind. If she was lucky enough she'd fall for him too and then all of her problems would be solved.

Maka smiling commented, "There are always tons of new students. You'll probably get a new weapon in less than a couple weeks."

She looked stunned, "I already have a weapon, Soul."

"What?" Soul yelled. "No I'm Maka's Partner Taylor! I'm sorry but that's just how it is."

Maka stood, "You aren't taking Soul from me!"

Taylor stood as well. She had an inch or two on Maka. "For now we're sharing him. And that's not your choice." The two girls stared at Soul waiting for a reaction.

Black*Star murmured, "Girls have the weirdest tastes I swear."

Soul in a very stern voice looked Taylor in the eye an corrected her, "You're not going to be my partner. I'm sorry Taylor but that was in the past. Maka is my partner now."

Maka felt triumphant till Taylor spoke in an even tone, "The summer when I let you hide at my family's cabin for like months, I lied to people's faces thousands of times over and over again. Including, Wes, your mother, my parents, countless fake worried fat cats and you can't even do me this one little favor."

Soul wavered and Maka's jaw slipped a little from its closed position. He defended, "But Taylor-"

"Soul, are you serious? How many times have I bailed you out? How many times have I rushed half way around the world for you? How many tattoos do I have because of you? Do you need to see the one on my ass? Is that what it's going to take?"

She turned to show him a better view. Black*Star perked up as she shimmied her pants down to show the top of a medium sized heart. Soul stopped her obviously not wanting anybody to see the full view, "Okay! I'll be your partner part time! You win!" Maka was pissed, shocked and preparing herself mentally for the coming storm.

Hope you all liked it also sorry it took so long but please review with two words *hint hint nudge nudge* you know who you are :D


End file.
